Le Pardon
by TheOrangeBook
Summary: Le cri de Malik résonna dans toute la maison. Ça y est, on venait de lui couper entièrement son bras. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des bandages. Beaucoup de bandages. Puis, un jeune Malik qui tombe dans les vapes. Et un jeune Altaïr qui reste près de lui.


**LE PARDON.**

**L'inspiration m'est venu lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de rejouer au premier Assassin's Creed... ****Qui est un des meilleurs jeux vidéos auxquels j'ai joué. :O**

**Les personnages appartiennent donc à Assassin's Creed, donc à Ubisoft… **

**Malik X Altaïr, dans une histoire plutôt tranquille. Rien de très "hard" en vue… Malheureusement… xD**

**Bonne lecture. :)**

Il criait. Il souffrait énormément. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que perdre un de ses bras serait aussi douloureux. Il s'en voulait. Et il l'en voulait à lui aussi. De plus, il savait qu'il était là et qu'il le regardait souffrir. S'il en avait la force, il se lèverait et le forcerait à partir. Comment pouvait-il le regarder ainsi, sans rien faire? Savait-il au moins que tout était de sa faute? Oui. Il le savait. Malik le savait aussi. Il le voyait dans ses yeux. Derrière son honneur, derrière son orgueil, derrière son arrogance, Malik pouvait percevoir dans le regard d'Altaïr que celui-ci s'en voulait. Il ne l'admettrait sans doute jamais, mais Altaïr savait que tout était de sa faute.

Le cri de Malik résonna dans toute la maison. Ça y est, on venait de lui couper entièrement son bras. Du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Des bandages. Beaucoup de bandages. Puis, un jeune Malik qui tombe dans les vapes.

Et un jeune Altaïr qui reste près de lui.

[…]

Malik ouvra finalement les yeux. Il était confortablement couché, il ne savait pas encore où. Comment s'était-il rendu là? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il lui manquait maintenant un bras. C'était une sensation bien étrange. Il devrait malheureusement s'y faire. Tout ça à cause d'une bêtise. Et son frère qu'il ne verrait plus jamais. Il devrait malheureusement s'y faire aussi.

Altaïr entra dans son champ de vision. Il était couché sur le sol, près du lit. Que pouvait-il bien faire là? Malik n'en savait rien. Il décida de le laisser ainsi. Endormi, il avait l'air paisible, même aimable. Ce qui était très contradictoire à l'opinion général que les gens avait sur l'assassin. Malik continua à le regarder tranquillement. Puis, il se questionna: «Serait-ce lui qui m'ait apporté ici?» Il n'alla pas plus loin dans son questionnement. Cela se pouvait bien, mais s'il l'avait fait, c'était par devoir, et non pour aidé. On ne pouvait guère mettre "Altaïr" et "compassion" dans la même phrase.

Malik se leva. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas rester éternellement couché, à attendre que la douleur de son bras perdu parte. De toute façon, Al Mualim ne le permettrait pas. Il se leva donc, évitant l'assassin sur le sol au passage.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard, Jérusalem.

Malik marchait lentement dans les rues. Plus rien ne pressait. Il se disait qu'à part la vie, il n'avait rien à perdre maintenant. Le peu de personnes qu'il connaissait, le saluaient, comme s'ils savaient qu'il était de retour. Il entra donc dans le bureau de Jérusalem, et soupira. Était-ce vraiment un retour? Non. C'était un commencement. Il ne serait sans doute plus jamais le même. Il ne retournerait plus jamais sur le terrain. Un bras en moins, à quoi servirait-il? Il resterait à jamais dans ce bureau. Au moins, il faisait encore parti de la fraternité. Alors qu'il se croyait seul, une voix venant d'un coin sombre de la pièce, vint le surprendre.

- Malik.

Le jeune homme fit mine de ne rien entendre.

- Malik.

Il le dit plus fort cette fois-ci. Mais Malik n'avait rien à lui dire.

- Malik.

- QUOI? Que me veux-tu encore Altaïr? Tu es venu prendre mon autre bras, c'est ça?

Malik, en moins de quelques secondes, s'était mis en colère. En fait, cela faisait des jours qu'il était en colère, mais qu'il préférait ne pas le montrer. Il voulait sans doute paraitre fort. Mais Altaïr devint rapidement la victime facile de cette colère refoulée. Même si, au plus profond de lui-même, Malik savait qu'il ne détestait pas Altaïr.

Altaïr avança vers Malik, tête baissée.

- Non, je suis venu te demander pardon.

Malik fut abasourdit. Il avait devant lui un Altaïr qui lui demandait pardon. Était-ce possible? Il disait cela simplement parce qu'il avait perdu son rang, ses armes, et du coup, tout son honneur. Il ne pouvait pas être conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu es fou? Pourquoi, dis-moi, te donnerais-je mon pardon?

- Pour n… Pour le bien de la fraternité.

- Pour la fraternité? Celle que tu t'amuses tellement à mettre en danger?

- …

- Et que je te pardonnes ou non, qu'est-ce que ça changera?

- Notre relation. Si nous n'entretenons pas une bonne relation, nous nuirons à la fraternité.

- Parle pour toi! Je suis capable de bien travailler, tout en te détestant. Sur ce, laisses-moi, j'ai des trucs à faire.

Altaïr quitta alors le bureau, sans dire un mot, laissant derrière lui un Malik perplexe.

[…]

Quelques jours plus tard.

Suite à l'assassinat de Tamir à Damas, et de Garnier de Naplouse à Acre, Malik s'attendait bien à revoir Altaïr dans Jérusalem. Un certain Talal faisait beaucoup jaser ces derniers temps. Un marchand d'esclaves. Un archer. Un templier. Le troisième sur la liste d'assassinats d'Altaïr.

L'assassin fit donc son apparition dans le bureau de Malik.

- Paix et sérénité Malik.

Une brève conversation s'en suivit. Altaïr demanda plusieurs informations sur sa cible à Malik, qui restait vague dans ses réponses. Ce dernier lui dit finalement où chercher pour trouver des indices, et laissa son collègue partir. Mais alors qu'Altaïr allait passer le seuil de la porte, Malik l'appela:

- Altaïr!

L'assassin s'arrêta, se retournant à peine vers Malik.

- Oui, mon frère.

- Pourquoi es-tu resté près de moi, lorsque l'on m'a définitivement coupé le bras?

- Parce que c'était le mieux que je pouvais faire. Je voulais t'accompagner.

- Et le lit, comment y suis-je arrivé?

-… Je t'y ai apporté. C'était mon devoir.

Puis Altaïr quitta le bureau, en quête d'informations.

[…]

Altaïr avait fait le tour du quartier riche de Jérusalem, et en savait maintenant assez sur sa prochaine cible: Talal. Il revint donc voir Malik, afin de réclamer sa plume. De brèves salutations entre sympathie et haine se firent. Altaïr expliqua son plan d'assassinat en détail. Malik, par obligation, lui donna le feu vert, et du coup, une plume. Durant toute la conversation, il ne regarda même pas Altaïr.

- Tu peux te reposer si tu veux, soupira Malik.

- Merci, c'est grandement apprécié.

Altaïr partit donc dans la pièce voisine, et s'installa sur les cousins placés au sol. C'était beaucoup plus confortable et chaleureux que l'on pouvait le penser. Il faisait presque nuit, et la température était légèrement plus froide aujourd'hui, à Jérusalem. Altaïr se réfugia donc entre les couvertures et les cousins, afin d'avoir plus de chaleur, et s'endormi.

[…]

Malik avait fini son travail. Une pile de papier à remplir, des trucs à acheter et à faire livrer. Tout était enfin fini. Il se pencha sur sa bougie afin de l'éteindre, et se prépara à aller dormir. Tout était silencieux. Enfin, presque. Malik pouvait percevoir les ronflements d'Altaïr, dans la pièce voisine. Curieux, il alla étudier son collègue durant son sommeil pour une deuxième fois.

Malik entra dans cet pièce, plus froide et plus éclairé que celle d'où il venait. Les lourds soupir d'Altaïr brisaient le silence et prouvait qu'il dormait bel et bien. Malik l'observa un moment, sous la lumière de la lune. Il avait l'air d'être bien. Il avait sans doute travaillé fort aujourd'hui, se dit Malik.

Malik s'assit au près du jeune assassin, il avait envie d'être à ses côtés pour le moment. Ce cher Altaïr. Il lui avait demandé pardon. Jamais Malik n'aurait pu croire qu'un beau jour, Altaïr demanderai pardon. Il était du genre à dire que c'était la faute d'un autre, ou que son plan n'avait tout simplement pas fonctionné. Mais demander pardon, ce n'était pas lui. Ce n'était pas le Altaïr que Malik connaissait. Et son frère qui l'admirait tant. Quel fou.

Malik observa un moment le jeune assassin endormi. Il était bien plus agréable à vivre ainsi. Il ne disait pas un mot, il était tranquille, il avait même l'air gentil. Malik le préférait ainsi. Mais alors que le jeune homme rêvait dans ses idéaux, un chuchotement vint le réveiller.

- Je m'excuse.

Malik fut surprit. Depuis quand était-il réveillé, lui? Depuis quand savait-il qu'il était là, à le regarder?

- Je le sais bien, répondit Malik en soupirant.

- Me pardonnes-tu?

- Comment veux-tu que je te pardonne, dis-moi.

Malik n'avait pas la même voix qu'à l'habitude. Il n'était pas aussi méprisant. Il avait une voix calme, légèrement fatiguée. À cette heure de la nuit, il n'avait pas la force d'être méprisant.

- Je ne sais pas…

Malik relâcha un soupir. Il voyait bien qu'Altaïr s'en voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas le pardonner, pas maintenant. Ça viendrait surement.

- Malik.

- Oui?

- J'ai froid.

- Je vais aller chercher une couverture.

Il se leva donc pour aller dans son bureau, lorsqu'un bras vint prendre possession du sien.

- Non Malik, reste ici.

Le dit Malik leva un sourcil.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais…

Puis Altaïr tira Malik vers lui, le faisant tomber sur les cousins, auprès de lui.

- Je m'excuse.

- Pour mon bras, mon frère, ou parce que tu viens de me jeter par terre?

-…. les trois?

Malik se mit à rire.

- Tu es vraiment désespérant Altaïr.

- … et cela te faire rire?

- Vaut mieux en rire.

Altaïr regarda un moment son collègue en silence. Il le regardait rire. Après ce qui c'était produit, il ne pensait jamais le revoir sourire. Alors son rire était pour lui une espèce de réconfort.

- Je m'excuse.

- Altaïr, fais-moi le plaisir d'arrêter de t'excuser. Tu devrais te reposer, tu dois assassiner Talal demain.

- Mais reste avec moi.

- Pourquoi? Tu as peur de quoi?

- Je n'ai peur de rien. J'ai froid.

[…]

Malik n'y croyait simplement pas. Il était rester auprès d'Altaïr parce que celui-ci disait qu'il avait froid. Maintenant, il était couché sur le sol, avec son collègue qui était quasiment blotti dans ses bras. Comment Altaïr pouvait-il dormir? Malik, lui, en était incapable. Il était bien trop embarrassé pour s'endormir. Il avait l'impression que plus il voulait s'en aller, plus Altaïr se collait à lui. Le faisait-il exprès?

[…]

Altaïr se réveilla sur le sol, seul. Avait-il rêver? Avait-il réellement dormi seul? Non. Sur les cousins, Altaïr pouvait flairer l'odeur de Malik. Il s'était sans doute réveillé avant lui, et avait préféré partir. Altaïr quitta donc le bureau des assassins sans dire au revoir, sans faire un bruit.

Le jeune assassin ne s'en doutais sûrement pas, mais Malik l'avait vu partir. Il l'avait observé à son réveil solitaire, pour voir sa réaction. «Aucun doute, il s'en souvient» se dit Malik. Il retourna donc à son travail, comme il en avait pris l'habitude, espérant en cachette que tout irait bien pour Altaïr aujourd'hui. Avec le boulot qu'ils faisaient, ils pouvaient mourir n'importe quand… Malik le savait plus que n'importe qui.

[…]

Altaïr s'enfuyait des gardes, évitant les gens et renversant les étagères au passage. À bout de souffle, il réussit tout de même à distancer les gardes et a arriver au bureau.

- J'ai tuer Talal.

Malik soupira à l'arriver de son collègue. Silencieusement, il était content de voir Altaïr sain et sauf, mais préférait ne rien laisser paraître.

- Je le sais. En fait, toute la ville le sait! dit-il d'un ton exaspéré. Aurais-tu oublier ce que le mot «discrétion» veut dire?

Puis commença une presque querelle entre les deux hommes qui croyaient fort avoir raison. Altaïr prônait sa victoire, alors que Malik critiquait ses méthodes. Alors que le débat s'annonçait sans fin, Altaïr sortit une phrase qui tut Malik un moment:

- Est-ce que tu as bien dormi?

Malik rougit légèrement. Cette question, il ne l'avait pas vu venir. Il avait presque oublié. Que pouvait-il bien répondre?

- Mais qu'est-ce que cette question? demanda-t-il.

- Si tu n'es pas capable d'y répondre, oublie la…

Malik hésita un instant avant de répondre bêtement:

- Je n'ai pas mal dormi.

[…]

Malik dessinait tranquillement des cartes dans son bureau. Certes, cela était plus difficile un bras en moins, mais que pouvait-il y faire? Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Malik n'avait pas vu Atlaïr à Jérusalem. En fait, seul quelques novices qui venaient récolter des informations venaient parfois le voir. Mais jamais rien de sérieux. Ça l'ennuyait un peu. Il avait hâte que son collègue revienne et lui annonce qu'il devra assassiner tel marchand, ou tel roi.

Et soudain, son souhait s'exauça. Le retour d'Altaïr était annoncer pour bientôt car un certain Majd Addin semblait profiter incorrectement du pouvoir qui lui était donné sur Jérusalem. Malik avait hâte de revoir le jeune assassin, mais il savait qu'il ne le démontrerait jamais. Il garderait son ton désagréable, comme s'il le détestait vraiment.

[…]

- Que fais-tu? demanda Malik, surpris.

- Je veux être de ton côté Malik.

Le dit Malik ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. Alors qu'il expliquait à Altaïr où commencer ses recherches sur Majd Addin, le jeune assassin avait décidé de sauter par-dessus son bureau et de le rejoindre de l'autre côté.

Altaïr avança d'un pas vers Malik, ce qui lui déplu.

- Ne t'avance pas trop. Il ne me reste peut-être qu'un seul bras, mais je pourrais quand même te tuer!

Sur ces mots, Altaïr recula.

- Tu ne m'as encore pardonné.

Malik soupira.

- Bien entendu que je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné, idiot!

- Je veux que l'on bâtisse une relation ensemble.

Malik leva le sourcil. Il avait un doute. Que voulait vraiment Altaïr?

- Pardonnes-moi Malik.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Altaïr s'agenouilla devant Malik.

- S'il te plait, pardonnes-moi.

Malik ne savait pas comment réagir. Était-ce vraiment Altaïr qui se tenait devant lui? Où était le prétentieux et arrogant Altaïr que Malik connaissait? Pourquoi voulait-il tant son pardon? Malik soupira longuement, et avança vers Altaïr.

- Lèves-toi Altaïr.

Il prit alors son collègue par le bras, et le força à ce lever. Et alors que le jeune assassin se tenait presque debout, il profita de son élan pour embrasser sans préavis son collègue. Malik prit un moment à réaliser que ses lèvres étaient unis à celles du jeune assassin. Il repoussa alors brusquement Altaïr et reprit ensuite son souffle.

- Que faisais-tu? s'exclama Malik.

- ...

- Comment espérais-tu que je réagisse? Que je collabore et que nos élans affectueux aient plus loin? Serais-tu fou Altaïr?

-…

Altaïr resta silencieux, et cachait son regard fuyant sous sa blanche capuche. Malik, voyant la gêne de l'assassin, prit une grand inspiration.

- Sais-tu que je suis censé te détesté?

- … Ce n'est pas le cas?

- … Comment dire… Non. Je ne te déteste pas Altaïr. Mais ne prends pas ça pour un «Je t'aime», car c'est loin d'en être un. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu quittes mon bureau… De toute façon, n'as-tu pas un assassinat à préparer?

[…]

Malik continuait tranquillement ses cartes dans son bureau. Il voulait se concentrer sur celles-ci, penser à autre chose, mais il en était incapable. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à Altaïr, et ça l'énervait. Mais avec ce qui s'était produit, comment pouvait-il espérer penser à autre chose? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Est-ce qu'il espérait être pardonné ainsi? Est-ce que Altaïr l'aimait?….

Malik figea. Est-ce que Altaïr l'aimait? Quelle question idiote! Bien sûr que non. Ils étaient deux hommes après tout… non? Le doute s'installa dans l'esprit de Malik. Ça y est, jamais il ne pourrait voir Altaïr du même oeil. Et lui, que ferait-il si le jeune assassin venait à lui déclarer son amour? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Malik soupira longuement. Il se persuada qu'il se faisait des scénarios pour rien, et qu'il n'avait absolument rien entre lui et le jeune assassin. Pourtant, c'est lui qui était resté à ses côtés lorsqu'il avait perdu son bras pour de bon. C'est lui qui l'avait installer dans un confortable lit avant de se coucher auprès de lui, sur le sol, après l'opération. C'est lui qui lui demandait sans cesse pardon, laissant son orgueil de côté. C'est lui qui l'avait embrassé…

Malik n'était définitivement plus concentré. Il décida donc d'aller s'étendre un moment.

[…]

Malik ouvrit lentement les yeux. Quelqu'un était près de lui, il le sentait. C'était la raison même pourquoi il s'était soudain réveillé. Pendant les cinq premières secondes, il ne vit qu'une silhouette blanche et flou. Il distingua finalement la présence, et se leva rapidement. Si rapidement, qu'il en fut étourdit à ses premiers pas.

- Paix et sérénité Malik.

- Paix et sérénité Altaïr, marmonna le jeune homme.

Malik alla s'installer derrière son bureau.

- Je ne savais pas que tu dormais durant tes heures de travail.

- Je ne savais pas que tu m'épiais durant mon sommeil.

- J'en suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon but. Je serais revenu un peu plus tard si j'avais su.

- Non, ne t'en veux pas. Ce n'est pas très grave de toute façon. Que puis-je faire pour toi?

Altaïr s'approcha du bureau sans même regarder Malik.

- J'ai obtenu des informations importantes sur Majd Addin.

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Il semble que…

Et Altaïr récita tous les renseignements qu'il avait réussi à obtenir dans le quartier. Puis Malik donna pour une seconde fois son autorisation, puis lui offrit une plume.

- Repose toi comme tu veux.

- Pas sans toi, murmura Altaïr.

Malik rougit complètement à la fin de ces mots. Il essaya de répondre en camouflant son malaise.

- Tu n'es pas obliger de te reposer…

- Serais-tu un froussard?

- Ah… euh… non? Pourquoi cette question?

- Je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être peur de dormir à mes côtés.

- Ne sois pas stupide! Si je ne veux pas dormir avec toi, c'est que j'ai déjà mon propre lit… et que nous sommes deux hommes adultes capable de dormir seul.

- Alors tu ne m'aimes pas?

Malik fut stupéfait de la question. Il aurait bien voulu répondre «non» rapidement, mais étrangement, il en avait été incapable. Il était fort perplexe sur le coup. Il ne voulait pas blesser son camarade, alors que pouvait-il répondre?

- Ne sois pas vexé Altaïr, mais…

Malik se mordait la lèvre inférieur en cherchant ses mots. Altaïr le voyait bien que son ami ne savait quoi dire.

- Laisse tomber.

Puis le jeune assassin quitta la pièce.

- Non! Attend Altaïr!

Malik se surprit lui-même. Et sans s'en rendre compte, il sauta par-dessus le comptoir de son bureau, et suivit Altaïr. «Pourquoi est-ce que je le suis?» se demanda-t-il. Il marchait d'un pas rapide, croyant que le jeune assassin avait déjà quitter le bureau. Mais il fut surpris de voir que non, Altaïr n'avait pas quitter le bureau, et que celui-ci l'attendait dans la pièce voisine, un sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il le vit sourire si heureux, Malik s'arrêta et le fixa un moment.

- Pourquoi souris-tu aussi bêtement? lui demanda-t-il.

- Parce que tu tiens à moi.

Malik fronça les sourcils.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela?

- Tu viens de crier mon nom en panique.

- Je ne paniquais pas!

Malik rougit. Il avait l'impression que cette dernière exclamation avait fait encore plus sourire son ami. Il se retourna donc et repartit vers son bureau.

- Je vais travailler.

- Pas tout de suite, murmura Altaïr.

Altaïr suivit Malik et le prit par le bras. Il le retourna vers lui. Et alors que Malik s'attendait à un autre baiser, il fut surpris de sentir le jeune assassin l'enlacer. Altaïr le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Malik:

- Je t'aime.

Malik essaya de se dégager, sans succès.

- Et bien pas moi!

Altaïr relâcha légèrement Malik.

- Ça viendra.

Puis le jeune assassin laissa son ami partir.

Lorsque Malik fut partit de la pièce, Altaïr alla s'étendre sur les coussins, pensant à son assassinat du lendemain, et à Malik.

Celui-ci, au même moment, s'assit à son bureau, tourmenté. Il ne savait définitivement pas quoi penser, ni faire. Il décida qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil lui ferait le plus grand bien, et que lorsque le soleil reviendrait, il trouvait une façon de collaborer à l'élan d'affection qu'Altaïr semblait lui porter…

Qui sait, c'était peut-être réciproque…

FIN

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié!**

**Tous les commentaires sont acceptés! ;)**

**TheOrangeBook**


End file.
